disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Papi
''"It feels good to be a part of something bigger than yourself." (by Papi)'' Papi 'is the tritagonist of Disney's 2024 animated feature film Big Space Heroes. Official Disney Bio ''"Smart, Intelligent and pretty alien from a beautiful planet Paraden, Papi is more daring than graceful and, at times, can act before she thinks. But she's also the most optimistic and caring person you'll ever meet. She longs to reconnect the one who saves the day.When the evils, unleashes a magical secret that locks the galaxy in an eternal dark energy, Papi embarks on a dangerous adventure to make things right. Armed with only her fearlessness, a never-give-up attitude and her faith in others, Papi is determined to save both her planet and her galaxy." Background Papi is determined and loyal President of Equestria country, became when she was only 10- years old. According to her she did her schooling up-to 6 years old and then she joins the university for further studies. Then she alight in the elections for president of the country. That's this waiting for! Personality Papi is a brave, loving, determined and adventurous girl. She loves to sing, whether her friends want to sing with her or when she sings. She's also confused with civilization, making her a bit unconfident on Earth. By the end of the movie, Papi has changed into a more responsible, and mature , but keeps her taste of adventure. She is intelligent, knowing English while being on the island, calling the dolphins for help when she was dumped in the water, and keeping calm. She is also shown to be smart when she didn't get caught by the guards while entering the greenhouse, and also is skilled enough in tree-climbing that she taught Tallulah the monkey how to climb trees again. She is also shown to be a bit self-sacrificing, going back to the kingdom risking being thrown in the dungeon for the rest of her life or maybe even worst. She is also very loyal and a big animal lover. It can be presumed that she is a good teacher. She seems to be athletic too, being able to throw a branch right into a carriage's wheel. She is very sweet and friendly. She is also the first to realize Ultron's plan, along with Aaron - another scene in which she is shown to be smart. She is more friendly than polite as long as the people around her don't mind. She's very selfless. However while she's street-smart, she does not have much knowledge on romance or love. Though this may be due to her being rather non-confident at the time Physical Appearance Papi is of medium height of her age, she is 4'3' (132 cm) tall and she is 10-years old. She is bald head, green eyes and has baby fair skin. She has her alien attire as usual which is green in color and has technical built. Powers And Abilities *'''Superhuman Intelligence: Papi is highly intelligent because she lives in the high technical planet which provides her the environment to be compete with others. *'Zehoberei Physiology and Bionic Enhancements': As a Zehoberei, Gamora naturally possesses physical capabilities beyond any human being. *'Superhuman Strength': As a Zehoberei, she is stronger than humans and many other species, allowing her to overpower most opponents in combat. She has demonstrated her strength by being able to effortlessly lift up Mantis by her neck with one hand and pin her to a wall, break Groot's vine binding with nothing but her strength, as well as holding up the discarded cannon of a crashed M-ship piloted by Nebula, which was far larger than her, before using it to fire on the ship. *'Superhuman Agility': As an bionically-enhanced Zehoberei she possesses a high level of agility that gives her an advantage over her opponents, such as when she was able to leap at a tremendous height while helping the other Guardians escape from the Kyln. *'Enhanced Durability': Papi's bionic upgrades and the advanced physiology of her species allow her to be more resistant to physical harm. Gamora was able to survive, or at least briefly endure, various afflictions that would prove fatal to a normal human being, such as severe electrocution, deep-space exposure, or extreme trauma. *'Enhanced Vision': Papi's ocular implants allow her to see farther than what her species is capable of. This allowed her to easily notice Nebula flying in onto Ego's planet from afar. *'Superhuman Stamina': Papi's two livers allow her to metabolize and filter toxins faster than any human and her respiratory implants allow her to intake oxygen at greater efficiency than any human. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Bio-augmentations have granted Papi the power to regenerate quickly from most injuries or infections. Trivia *She is actually more intelligent and smart than Hiro no doubt as seemed and mentioned in the film that she passed out the college at 8 and become a loyal, responsible and organized president of a country.